Zelda: Twilight Nightmare
by StarryEyes880
Summary: A seemingly perfect beautiful evening goes horribly wrong. I


Yellow. Red. Pink. Orange. Blue. Purple. It was all there, all painted into the sky like a rainbow. The yellow hovering close to the setting sun and then expanding out into the blends of pink and orange, and in some places, red. But the often unseen beauty can be found simply by tilting one's head up ever so slightly. Warm fades to cold as the colours merge and somehow the deep blue that is the night sky is formed. If one were to tilt his head up even more, he would see that the blue deepens into an astonishing violet colour. The colour that is, for some reason or another, only seen in the sky at sunset. Twilight. And yet it always seems to be missed. People are either too busy or too absorbed in the brighter colours that surround the sun to simply look up and view the deep, calming colours.

He peered through the doors out onto the balcony, still looking for her. Finally, he had found her. Her figure was silhouetted against the radiant setting sun toward which she was looking. Slowly, he crossed the balcony, each stride silent. He knew that somehow she knew he was there. Just as if they had swapped positions, he would somehow know that she was behind him, moving toward him. Even though she knew, she gave no indication of it. He stopped beside her and leaned on the polished marble banister as she was. He first looked out toward the landscape that was a painting come to life. He then turned his head, viewing her profile. The slowly fading sunlight illuminated her face, shadowing everything behind her cheeks and ears. Her sapphire eyes shimmered and her lips were pursed. Something was on her mind and he knew it. He then realized that her head was tilted upward ever so slightly, her eyes gazing not on the sunset, but above it. Silently, he did the same, looking in the same direction she was. He couldn't understand what she was looking at. Above the sunset was nothing but the looming night sky. He knew it may bring terrors or a good night's sleep. The night was ever so unpredictable. He looked back to her and saw that she had turned her face toward his.

"What do you think?" she asked in her soft, musical voice.

"About the sunset?" He was silent for a couple moments and looked back out toward the ever darkening horizon. "I think it's beautiful and that everyone should stop at least once in their lifetimes to look. Just stop and look. It never lasts long and should be cherished by all."

"True." He knew immediately that a 'but' was coming. He looked back at her, a small smile creeping its way across his face. "But I was talking about above the sunset." She looked back as well, sapphire meeting crystal. He broke the gaze, looking above the sunset again. What was there to look at?

"I don't think I'm seeing what you want me to see."

"I don't _want_ you to see anything. I just want to know what you think about it. Or what you see."

He hesitated another moment, pondering her statement. She never was one to straight up tell him what she meant or wanted. A sigh pushed past his lips as he stared at the deep, unpredictable sky. "I see the night sky slowly making its way toward the horizon, bringing with it many uncertainties. Will everyone be safe tonight? Will we sleep well tonight? Is something going to happen? Will I wake up if something does happen?"

"Interesting." He looked at her yet again, the small smile still on his face. He waited a moment and then realized she was not going to say anything unless he asked.

"What do you see?" he inquired softly.

"I see the deep colours that no one seems to appreciate. The mysterious violet that is there for the shortest of time. The deep expanse that is often overshadowed by the radiant painting below it. I see the faintest of stars starting to dance after being hidden by the sun all day, offering guidance and comfort for the night. I see the hearts of the goddesses poured into a painting that many ignore." She ended her thoughts in barely a whisper, staring ahead at the deep blue that followed the sun's descent.

He took her gloved hand in his own and turned to face her. She hesitated a moment and then turned as well, facing him, sapphire meeting crystal once again. Neither spoke and the world seemed to stop as they gazed in one another's eyes. It was peaceful, silent. It was perfect. She was perfect. Closing his eyes, he gently brushed his lips against hers, almost teasingly, as if he weren't going to give her any more. But of course, he would. It was far too perfect of an evening to tease. A sigh escaped from her mouth and he pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, twining his hair in one of her hands. He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair as well. Another sigh escaped and he swept her off her feet, their lips ever locked together.

"Momma?" a small voice exclaimed. The two hesitantly broke from their kiss and looked down to see the small girl standing in the doorway, clutching a small blanket. He gently placed her feet back on the ground and she knelt in front of the toddler.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked in her most soothing tone.

"I had a bad dweam," the tot replied, rubbing her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at him, giving him the 'I'm sorry. We'll try again another night' look. She stood up, lifting up the child and walked back into the palace.

"Let's get you tucked in and mommy will sing you a lullaby, okay?" He smiled as he watched the two disappear into the black void of a room. He turned around looking out at the sunset yet again. How did she see so much in the darkness? He could only see the evil that hid in it. Maybe it was just him. The violet and blue were fading into black and the rest of the colours into blue. More stars were shining now, as the sun had almost completely disappeared.

A scream echoed through the hallways and out onto the balcony. He pivoted around and sprinted back into the palace, grabbing the hilt of his sword. He walked toward the room to which the two would have gone. Turning a corner, he saw his worst nightmares suddenly become a reality. She lay on the ground, curled up around the toddler. The toddler's cheeks were red as strawberries and soaked with her tears. He dropped beside his family and tears started pouring from his own eyes. The blood had already pooled around her and her golden locks of hair were being stained crimson. He gently touched the tot's hand, a feeble attempt at comforting her. It helped some and she stopped screaming, though the never ending river of tears raged on. He moved his hand from the child's to hers, grasping it. "Please no. Not like this," he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up.

"He- he's still here. Protect Alena…" she whispered painfully. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe. He nodded, too weak to speak to her. "Smile for me… I don't want… the last thing I see… to be your tears… I want it to be… your smile…" A weak smile slowly appeared on his face. She was so strong. That was why he admired her. That was why he had married her. "I love you… Link…" she breathed. She then closed her eyes, closing off the brilliant sapphire from the world forever. He held onto her hand until her chest stopped moving. She was gone. Forever.

"Dada…" a voice exclaimed so softly it was barely audible. He looked down to see the large pair of sapphire blue eyes staring up at him. "Is momma okay?" He wiped his own tears off his cheeks and then lifted the girl up off the ground.

"We have to go, Alena. Someone bad is here," he said to her softly. He held her close as he started toward the entrance, his heart pained at leaving his love behind. He stopped when a dark figure stepped in his way. He didn't know where to go. His instincts told him to fight, but he had a daughter to protect. His hesitation earned its consequences and a blade was thrust through his stomach. The toddler's screams echoed in his ears as the stone floor made its way to the meeting with his face. He lay on the ground, coughing up blood as he himself struggled to breath. The girl was wrenched from his arms and an evil cackle rang through the corridors.

"Daddy! No! Dada!!!" He fought the unavoidable until he had no more strength. His eyelids closed over his crystal blue eyes and the girl's words rang in his ears for the last few moments that remained. "Dada! Momma! No! No! No!" And then it all faded out. He was gone.

The following morning, the new was all over the kingdom. The Hylian Hero and Princess had been murdered. By none other than their lifelong enemy who now had custody over the only heir to the Hylian throne. The cries of sorrow, pain, and anger were heard for many years after. Crime rose as the kingdom was left with no ruler and the people did not decide on a new king or queen for themselves. They saw the situation as hopeless. It was decided that no one would be permitted to watch a sunset ever again, out of respect for the princess, for it had been her favourite time of day. For years, every curtain was drawn the moment the sun began its slow descent toward the horizon. And they would remain closed until the moon shone brightly in the dark night sky. The sky that brought with it all sorts of uncertainties… and fears.


End file.
